emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8460 (29th April 2019)
Plot Rhona appears at Home Farm and informs Kim that Jamie is coming for an interview this afternoon. A delighted Kim can't believe she's finally going to see her son again after all these years. Tracy is having second thoughts about keeping quiet about Maya although Leyla reminds her the fall out will be hell if the truth comes out. David is convinced Maya will be back today as it's the start of a new school term. Leanna overhears David and Priya talking about Maya as well as David and Tracy's kiss and takes glee in her former step-mother going AWOL. A male model has pulled out of Megan's publicity shoot which means she's going to have to cancel. Frank suggests there is another option. Faith confides in Bear that Eric has been distant lately and worries he's gone off her. Bear tells Faith that Eric is lucky to have her. Graham asks Kim if she was going to tell him about Jamie's interview and warns her she's going about reuniting with her son the wrong way. Soon after Ellis arrives home from hospital, DS Sanders appears at Tall Trees Cottage and informs Ellis, Billy, Jessie and Marlon that they've brought Max in for questioning. The detective makes Ellis aware they know about his altercation with Max in the club although Ellis dismisses it as nothing and claims he remembers nothing about the person who stabbed him. Before Paddy and Vanessa commence the interviews, Rhona pulls them aside to tell them about Jamie but she doesn't get a chance to explains things before they see Jamie's CV. Jessie insists Max needs to pay for what he's done to Ellis. DS Sanders explains the police are going through CCTV from inside and outside the club and they're confident it will turn something up. As DS Sanders leaves, Jessie follows her outside and tells her to speak with Aaron as he saw what happened between Ellis and Max. Billy is annoyed Jessie told the police about Max although Jessie insists she had no choice as she had to protect the family. Paddy can't believe Rhona created the job just to bring Kim's son to the village and tells her she crossed a line. Vanessa is convinced Kim had this planned all along. She comments there's bound to be a good reason why Kim and Jamie are estranged. Rhona states it's because Kim went to prison, just like like Vanessa and her dad. Vanessa insists that's different. Following Ellis' stabbing, Nicola has latched onto the issue of street crime to get herself onto council. David is alarmed to learn Maya didn't turn up to work today. Leyla lies Maya has moved in with her mother. Liam finds it strange that Maya would leave her job so suddenly whilst Leanna comments Maya hates her mother. Leyla advises David to let Maya go. Megan dons a wedding dress and Frank a suit for Megan's promo shoot. Frank suggests Megan could thank him with lunch tomorrow. Leyla, Priya and Tracy return to Tug Ghyll where Tracy and Priya chastise Leyla for blowing their cover story. Leyla panics when she spot Priya's scarf that had Maya's blood in it hanging on the washing line. She insists they've got to get rid of it as it'll have Maya's DNA all over it. Rhona apprehensively waits for Jamie Tate to arrive. Paddy and Vanessa are convinced he's a no show because he's realised Kim was behind the job offer. DS Sanders phones Ellis to inform him Max has been let go as he has an alibi. Jessie wonders if Max didn't stab Ellis, then who did. Rhona returns to Home Farm to inform Kim that Jamie didn't show up. Kim is crushed. At the same time, Jamie leaves a voicemail on the surgery answerphone explaining why he didn't show up. He states he's really interested in the position so he could come tomorrow instead. As they burn Priya's scarf, Leyla tells Tracy and Priya that keeping quiet is the right for them as well as David and Jacob. She states that as long as they have each other's back, then no one will ever find out, unaware Liv is nearby and has heard them talking. Cast Regular cast *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln (voice only; uncredited) Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Photographer - Jennifer Hulman Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way and living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and back garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Tenant House - Front garden *David's Shop - Exterior *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and front lobby *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Footbridge *Ford *Community Garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes